Isaac and Miria's First Capture last escape
by Miana-Mint
Summary: The first chapter of Miria and Isaacs mad after adventre, the 'microwaves' show their ugly face within her and after saving the civilisation from the evil radios they are pulled into the black and blue mens car..but who do they find that makes them smile
1. Chapter 1

"ISAAC!"

"MIRIA!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I better think fast!" The men in blue and black were chasing them as usual except this time they had no way of escape, their heavy loads on their back were weighing their running down. Isaac grabbed a wad of the cash from his bag and threw it behind him. "That should hold them up" once again Isaacs brilliance had outwitted the blue and black, they scrambled to the floor just like the spectators around them.

"Ha-ha... GREAT IDEA ISAAC!" Miria's smiling face beamed beside Isaacs as they continued to run through the streets of the big apple, their loads seemingly lighter as the money flew from he open bags. They reached another corner to an alleyway and they stopped behind it. Isaac dared a sneak peak around the corner to see no more men behind them.

"Phew!" He rubbed his head and took off his cowboy's hat. "That was a close one this time,"

"Isaac, I have a question"

"What's that Miria My dear?"

"As we've stolen all of this money, where are we going to put it?" Isaac's face dropped, he hadn't thought of that, they still had yet to buy that house they had always dreamed of, he felt slightly guilty as this wonderful woman beamed up at him inspired by his every word, but this soon faded.

"That easily answered my dear" he tilted his hat "we simply take the money and buy yourself that house we've always wanted, then we can steal more!"

"OH ISAAC you're so smart!" she hugged him around the neck and they embraced closely their usual wide smiles on their faces.

"Do you know something else Miria"

"What's that Isaac?"

"Before we do that were going to steal those radios from that 'many wires' shop down town"

Miria looked confused

"Why?"

"Because I can imagine that one day those radios will take over this world and the microwaves coming from them have already become a common talk"

"Oh Isaac!" Miria smiled even broader if that was possible and they made their way through the streets after dropping off the money in their usual dumpster, out of the way of unwanted eyes. For some reason when they got back there, the items they had put to save for later were always gone, Isaac said it was their friends who have taken it to save for them for later so Miria obviously beloved them.

It only took them a few days to come up with a good plan for their robbery, they had made the plan to wear their sister and priests outfits again as only Ferro, Miza and the other members of the Gandore and Martillo family had seen them in those costumes so they thought it was a good idea, they wouldn't be recognised.

"Isaac?" whispered Miria from behind Isaac who was walking into the shop, bell fingerling, the light outside black, perfect for their line of work.

"What's that Miria My dear?" they were pretending to be interested in the radios around them whilst talking through the sides of their mouths.

"Don't you think with all that money we could have just bought these radios?"

"Hmm, good point Miria, still I don't believe that these radio producer people should get any profit from their evil ways"

"Your right" Miria was deadly serious her tone of voice had changed to her harsher one as had Isaacs. They stood for a while then as the elderly man behind the counter went out of the shop to the back room, Isaac snapped into action. Pulling out his usual brown bag he started piling in the radios as did Miria whose bag came out from under her dress. They put the bags full of radios onto their backs and once again made their usual run out of the shop, witnesses stood outside cameras in hand staring, smiling and waving at them as they passed they clasped together their thumbs as a pose and then made their way through the alley ways they knew so well back to their usual dumpster.

"Ha-ha...a job well done i say!" Isaac patted Miria on the back.

"Yes Isaac I have to say we-"she was cut off by the sound of running and tapping of many feet. She spun round to face over ten black and blue men.

"Ohh..." Isaacs mouth hung open and he grabbed hold of Mirias hand they were about to turn and run back up the alleyway when he saw another ten men behind them, "we've been ratted out!"

"GET THEM!"

Men's hands grabbed hold of both Mirias and Isaacs hands and clasped them tightly behind their backs and handcuffing them. A car screeched into the scene and they were pulled into the back. It was all a mixture of black and blue, lights and gearing men. There was no explanation on how they had finally found them or what was going on.

After a long car journey of Isaac's comforting a crying Miria in the back of the car, with his usual kind words and a crooked smile. He was making the men in the back laugh, as they pulled into the station the car was full of smiling faces, although Mirias was rather wet and red faced.

The men who dragged him into the station where the same men who had pulled them into the car, they were less violent towards them as they were pulled through the station to an office. A man in a long backed chair, the back facing to the door so that when Miria and Isaac entered all they could see was the chair and the desk, which was unusually empty. The chair creaked as the person in it turned to face them. Miria and Isaacs faces lit up as they saw who it was, they held back their explanation just in case, they were smart which a lot of people ever credited them for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my lovely review i agree Miria and Isaac are legendarily funny none can be like them and even my fan fiction doesn't do them justice i don't think ^^**

"Mira, Isaac...been a long time now" A woman in a slim black suit faced them, she turned in the chair and placed her hands neatly onto the desk, her face was beautiful her facial features created with such precision that it made her look almost luminous. She was smiling even though her eyes looked sad.

Ennis's smile made Isaac corner smirk turn into a wide smile and he couldn't hold back.

"Doll face!" he moved towards her and hugged her, pressing her chin against the desk as Miria followed. "oh it's so nice to see you again, it's been a long time indeed, where have u been?" regardless of the two armed men behind them Isaac talked as though he were in the company of good friends, the men behind him lifted up their heads and took off their hats, more smiles joined those of Isaac, Miria's and Ennis's.

Firo and Miza stood their backs to the door, their long coats covering their usual outfits; Firo's green blazer was seen as he removed his coat and placed it on the coat rack. Followed by Mizas. This small group of the much larger collection of people was enough to hatch a successful plan, and Miria and Isaac knew from their faces they meant business, they intestinally turned their faces into serious scowls as they pondered what would happen next

"Maybe, they want us to do a robbery" Isaac whispered next t Miria looking over at the thereof them near the table, Firo sitting was sitting on, staring down at Ennis.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they might want us to do something for them in favour of something for us..."

"Oh Isaac...You think?

"Well... your half right" Mizas sudden interruption made the two of them fall in surprise; they picked themselves back up again quickly and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Don't do that!" Miza chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry, I forget you two scare easily, you should have seen your face when we took you"

Isaac thought about this for a moment, they had been very brave on the flying pussyfoot he thought, he looked down at Miria and smiled.

"We weren't expecting you." He turned his head away from them and whispered back to Miria.

"Why would they do that I wonder"

"I wonder" Miria repeated also looking confused.

"Maybe they wanted us to arrive safety and thought that was the only way."

"Maybe"

"Thank you kind friends we appreciate your concern but we were really fine!" Isaac said this to the others holding out his hand and beaming.

"You're not leaving?" asked Ennis looking rather sad and staring up at them both.

"I'm sorry doll face but there's allot to do"

"Allot to do!" Miria smiled widely and waved.

"Just wait a minute" Miza moved in front of the door bearing their way, Mira and Isaac drew closer, he was not intimidating but his voice was demanding now.

"What are you wanting then?"

Miza stared over at Firo who swung down from the table and walled over to them.

"in plain speaking we just want some things taken care of, now we know you two have your own personal motivation when you first starting being friends with us, so we want you to do something that shouldn't be too hard for you"

"Oh...what's that?" Isaac raised one eye brow and looked interested

"we were wondering if you could check out the new family, there standing on our turf and we wana know why" His voice was calm and he moved his hands explain the situation clearly, Miria turned to stare at Ennis who was looking out of the window watching the cars move from one road to another, she wounded why she was so uninterested. "It's as easy as that" Firo finished as he had started as though it was simply walking into a speakeasy.

"Doing that sounds like fun yes..." Isaac stroked his fake beard, along with Miria who was beside him. "But what would we get out of it? If all were doing is looking around...?"

"Once we know what they want you'll be paid, and I never said you couldn't look around..." Firo smiled and waited for thief answer eagerly. Like a cat for milk.

Isaacs's eyes lit up, the thought of a new kind of robbery, working once again undercover but in a character they would be able to play expertly appealed to him, but Isaac and Maria, working for the mafia for the matrilo family. He didn't know.

"Isaac I have a question?" Miria quietly asked from behind him

"What's that Miria my dear?"

"If we're working for them, what are we?" That was a puzzerling question.

"Well, techniqly we won't be working for them, were simply helping friends out like that nice girl in the big house."

"Eve genoard!" Mirias voice picked up she was happy thinking about her

"Yeah, we helped her by taking her money, which made her sad, so I guess if we help the Martilo family we will not only be making them happy we will also be making the new Mafia family happy, as they'll no longer have the trouble of a dispute with the Mortila family,"

"My head hurts..." Mira was swaying from side to side Isaacs confusing explanation not making any since to her she was trying hard to work it out squaring her eyes and thinking, which was no mean feat. None else in the room seemed to have understood either. "Wait! Oh yeah...I know what you mean!" Miria's dizzy spell passed as she understood finally.

"Yes we will accept the terms of your release!" Isaac presented his left hand ready for a handshake with Firo. Miza and Ennis were looking bemused but smiling all the same, Firo plain confused.

"...o...k" he shook Isaacs hand and looked behind him to see Miras beaming face poking out from behind Issacs left shoulder, making her seem like his second head which in some cases, she could have been.

"Right so what exactly are we going to be doing?"

**For my lovely fans i hope you like it ofcorse i end on a conclusion ... who wouldn't XD **


	3. Chapter 3

The light from the hotel was making a dim, night outside, there were no stars in the sky and the cloud covered all remaining light from the moon, this doom and gloom sight was what greeted Mira and Isaac as they walked convincingly confident towards the hotel.

"So...we go in take a look around act completely normal and then leave if we hear anything interesting is that right?"

"YEAH!" Mira stuck her thumb up and winked back at Isaac who was smiling back now.

"Great! I knew I had it all planned out!" They made their way in not looking to attract attention, but they got it, wearing a blue dress and black heels, Mira looked much overdressed, alongside a top and tailed Isaac, the hotel was posh. But not that posh that they weren't bemused staring faces and they walked passed. They didn't notice though, they never did.

"right...my dear" he leaned in to a young woman behind the desk who had just been staring at Mira's long dress, maybe in envy of her flat stomach and hearty smile. "Where can I find a good drink?" Isaac whispered this last you couldn't trust anyone but he trusted everyone as did Miria

"Erm..." the woman looked around her none was there anymore all had made their way down to a small stairwell, just a few steps behind the desk. "Follow the stairwell and make sure you don't go too far, just to the third door down. Isaac grinned and tilted his head as a way of thanks, no longer able to tilt his hat.

"Thanks doll face"

They both made their way down the stairs and saw a door to the right of them. But she had said the third one so they continued to walk and they soon found the door, there was a lot of chattering and murmuring coming from behind it and Isaac leaned it to Mira before entering, though as they talked many people came past them, giving them odd looks as they talked amongst themselves.

"Right Miria, remember to act completely ordinary like we come here all the time."

"You've got it!"

"And remember to keep your eyes and ears open to anything suspicious."

"Anything suspicious!"

"Also we are a couple on a date here, remember that, we are ordinary, a couple on a date. Isn't that what ordinary couples do, they eat food right?" Miria blushed slightly, it was true she and Isaac had never been on a date before; they had simply clashed together and never parted. But they loved one another that all they needed.

"Gotcha Isaac!" Isaac beamed down at her, the blushing seemed to confuse him but then he held out his arm to her and she took it they were the same size when she wore high heels but he was still that little bit taller, so it made them a good couple. Nothing suspicious at all, unless you counted the slightly overdressed, constant smiles and over dramatic reactions.

They entered and none turned to face them, which made them both feel a little like they had walked in on something they weren't meant to. A small woman came over; she was wearing a black slip dress and had cards for earrings. This was a gamberling casino, they had never been in any other Mafia families hide out apart from The Martilos it was strange to see someone else's. They were directed to the bar where they sat down and ordered two waters. They were both on walking home duty.

"Now Miria see anything yet?"

"Nothing yet sarge!"

"Keep your eyes peeled" Miria looked around her eyes wide, but then shook her head as her eyes watered,

"I can't do that for long"

"Oh...really?" Isaac tried and his eyes started to water as well. "Your right Miria. We shouldn't do that, we'll just listen out."

"Care to play sir?" a woman was pointing a group of dice, the game looked like fun and both Miria and Isaac stared at it for a while then shook themselves

"Yes!" They played for a long time, Isaac was good, Miria was helping, she chose the numbers and Isaac rolled the dice. They won hundreds, and were attracting much attention from men and women, they screamed in amazement as the next seven, again and again.

"Lucky number Miria"

"14!"

"YESSSS"

This went on for a while and they almost forgot the main reason for coming here, Miria pocked Isaac as she saw a group of men who had come in not so long ago and were now polishing guns and talking in low voices in the corner table.

"oh, yes please excuse me" a groan came from the gathered crowd "I need to get some refreshments" Miria and Isaac grabbed their new pure orange juices, Miria's with a long straw and sat at the table right behind the men, the men were all wearing tight black suits which made them look not smart but more intimidating, a small part of their conversation had caught their ears and they leaned in for a closer listen.

"...The Martello family won't know what hit them, with these new guns they'll be gone before they knew we were there... Ha-ha..." Isaac turned to Miria and Miria mimed a gun being shot then fainting to the floor, Isaac knew what they meant now. He turned to a stony expression and carried on drinking his water trying to look ordinary. He conversed with Miria for a moment or two in-between silences from the men, trying to avoid suspicion from them and to get Miria to reply as ordinary as she could, which she did well.

"..Anyway..." said the big man who had turned to face Isaacs back as he went quiet again but he continued to talk to Miria which made his suspicion fall. "...threes one this we need to look out for, they protect this box, more than anything, they have fought over it with the gandor family and we want it back including there territory, with them two in tow, we shall be the new largest Mafia family here!"

The men tittered with laughter at the thought of killing the entire Martello family and Miria for once looked slightly scared,

"Isaac I have a question"

"What's...what that Miria my love is" They were walking home now, on the dark streets, the slight damp concrete clicking under Mirias heels.

"What's going to happen to us?" Miria looked up at Isaac and he froze momentarily, they had dug deeper than they had wanted to this was suddenly no longer a game and for once Isaac could tell Miria was worried about him.

"AHH! We'll be fine! All we have to do is go back tell this to Firo and go back to stealing all we want remember our dream house! With the pool the mansion the pet crocodile and leaper!" Miria's sad face turned to lighten up her face she smiled widely and took Isaacs hand as they skipped along the path.

"OH Isaac! Can we really live like that?"

"Of cores we can Miria! And if anyone tries to deny us that I will fight them to the end."

"Isaac!"

"All I have to think of is your beautiful face and I'll fight like a mad man, protecting you until the end, and of cores I will win" The continued to skip back to the drug store where Firo had told them to go to where the Martello families speakeasy was. It was a much friendlier place than where they had just been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's been so long since i last posted a new chapter for Isaac and Miria and i kind of left you hanging but here is the next event within their first capture last escape ^.^ **

"what you mean they are still intending to get the box? Don't they think it's not there anymore after all this time? Jeese...Mafia families never have a break round here" Firo smirked a little and looked over at Miza "...what you think? What we gona do le them take it?" Miza walked over his hands in his suit pockets and looked puzzled.

"If that's what they want then why not...I mean it's not like it means anything to us anymore, but if they are going to kill the whole Martello family then we need to stop them, and by the sounds of those guns it doesn't seem like they want to negotiate."

Isaac and Mira were standing there looking from one to the other, Firo then Miza then back again in unison. They didn't have anything else to report so didn't know what to do with themselves. Until Isaac had an idea.

"Then why not make it easy for them" Firo stopped in his pace.

"wha?"

"simply lay a false trail most of the older Martello family drunk the elixir right?" Firo nodded his hands behind his head and looking confused "then why not put a few of them on guard of the box somewhere they know it will be and just wait for them..." Firo looked at Miza

"I guess we could but then we would have to go, being shot and coming back to life isn't a painless experience yaknow" Isaac nodded smiling and tilted his head

"I have had the experience myself a few times" he looked deadly serious If it wasn't for Miria beside him tilting her own imaginary hat the gesture would have looked ominous.

Firo smiled at their comical look then nodded "..yeah your right we could do that...but wont they suspect something, if it's too easy, though i guess these bums think their so tough they will think they're simply too god anyway and not notice" Miza nodded smiling a little at his use of words."Alright then we'll do that, thanks Isaac." Isaac beamed at him and took off his hat in a low bow, Miria Curtseyed low.

"Your very welcome."

They had left Firo and Miza and were now walking back towards their dumpster, their gold stash, wondering if it would still be there when they got back.

"Isaac...I have a question?"

"hmm?"

"Well...If they forget to replace the bottles wont the other Mafia family become immortal too?" Isaac stopped. She was right.

"You're right MIRIA!" they turned to one another out of panic; Mira's eyes were wide in worry. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" they said in unison.

They ran back to the drug stall Miria's heels clicking loudly against the concrete making more the road seem to echo with many clicking heels. Isaac was pulling her along by her hand and they were running out of pure worry and fear for Firo and Miza.

When they reached the drug store they saw it was shut, a beam of light was coming from down the alley way and they saw Miza sitting on top of the box where the elixir was hidden. They ran towards him but he wasn't there, what was there was a dummy replacer of him. Balanced carefully to be sitting on top of the box.

"Miria was this part of their plan?" Isaac asked looking confused

"...erm...It must have been!" she beamed and started to carefully remove the dummy from the box, Isaac opened it up to reveal the three single bottles. He picked them all up and then replaced them with three they had found strewn down the alley way. Then quickly hid them down Mirias dress. She didn't seem very impressed at first but then helped by putting them down her underwear.

"there!" she said smiling Isaac smiled back "we did it right!"

"Yes Miria my love we did!" they began hugging the bottles clanking loudly under her dress until a car came crashing around the corner, Isaac and Miria screamed.

The headlamps were ablaze and the driver seemed to have little control on where the car was going, Isaac took hold of Miria's hand and they began to run again the bottles clanking along with her heels.

"ISAAC!"

"MIRIA!"

They reached the end of the alley way and the car squeezed out at high speed ,having knocked the box and dummy clean off the sidewalk and smashing to the floor behind it, then out onto the main street and out of sight the sound of tyre squeals echoing in their ears.

"are you alright Miria my dear?"

"that was scary!" Isaac nodded but then smiled getting his breathe back slowly

"At least we survived" he smiled and gave her the thumbs up, Miria stood back up and beamed back her face lighting up in return

"ahu!" she said raising her own thumb and then sighed slightly "what are we going tell Firo and Miza?" Isaac's hand returned to his side and he looked side ways own the alley way

"the truth!" he said smiling "what we saw...we can't fix this problem this time..." Miria smiled

"yeah your so clever Isaac! Firo will believe that when he sees this" she smiled and winked up at him, He winked back as he held out his hand to her.

"now..." he kissed her cheek "shall we go back somewhere safe for the night" Miria's eyes widened and she bit her lip blushing then beamed again her usual self, she always enjoyed Isaac holding her, even though none else saw this side of their relationship, this was the part that made her smile all the time. The part she enjoyed the most.

"yes" she replied and he smiled wider they walked back the night seeming less intimidating as the moonlight lit their path down the dark alleyways. The very fast moving events which had just made their hearts beat so fast simply put aside for the time being as they made their way towards anywhere they could lay their heads for the night.

"..Wait Isaac i have a question"

"what is that Miria my love?"

"..how are we going to go anywhere when we have no money?" Isaac's eyes widened and his brain began to tick

"..don't worry my love I have a plan" they both beamed and walked faster through the night.

**I know it's completely different from the last chapters but don't worry they are still the wacky bunch we all know and love ^.^ remember to review i cant wait to hear what you think of the new style of chapter **

**Miana**


End file.
